1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a shelf and a refrigerator with the same.
2. Background
A refrigerator may maintain storage items in a refrigerated and/or frozen state using cold air generated by a freezing cycle including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. Such a refrigerator may be classified into a top freezer-type having a freezer compartment mounted at a top of a refrigerator compartment, a bottom freezer-type having a freezer compartment mounted under a refrigerator compartment, and a side by side-type having freezer and refrigerator compartments mounted side by side. A plurality of shelves for receiving storage items thereon may be provided in the freezer and/or refrigerator compartments, regardless of the particular arrangement of these compartments in the refrigerator.